


Graded in Pain

by ThatWannaBe



Series: Stand There and Look Scary [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWannaBe/pseuds/ThatWannaBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carthan E. Hux was the family poster child, the school show pony, and the heir to his Father's place at the top of the state's mafia. Alas the students at school only know the first two bits of information. In comes Ben Organa, the senator's son, who apparently looks like he's killed a man when in fact Hux is the only one in school who's killed a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graded in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an high school au by Kaleviaz on tumblr

Hux walked down the slightly crowded hallway, some students hastily moved out of his way while others hardly spared him a glance. Carthen, Carter to his friends, was the type of person who was named “most likely to succeed" in the yearbooks. Above average looks, flawless grades, always well dressed, and a perfectly crafted personality.

Yes, the family poster child  
The school's show pony  
_A nerd_

Hux mentally sneered at the thought. Most of the other students knew nothing about him and those who did, rest assured, also knew better than to say something. That being said--"

“Did you hear about the new student?"

Hux's thoughts halted as he tuned into the conversation.

“Yes, he's Senator Organa's son."

“He doesn't look like a senator's son--"

“He looks like he's killed a man!"

Hux snorted catching the attention of one boy who quickly turned away. The senator's son attending his school? That could pose a problem, he didn't like problems.

“He has first block with us,"  
“What's his name?"  
“Ben--"

Hux didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of the conversation. Storing the name away for later use he made his way to the library. His schedule was free til lunch since he finished the last of his English and science courses last year. He opened his satchel and pulled out his laptop, a planner, a few pens, and his notebook. Hux skipped to the back of the notebook where he kept a list of his “customers" and frequent buyers.

Scanning the list Hux paused, Dolpheld Mitaka. 'He owes me four hundred dollars,' Hux thought bitterly. No, this wouldn't do--the ginger opened his planner to see when his next free time would be. “2:15 pm it is then," he mumbled to himself before setting the notebook and planner to the side before focusing on his school work.

~~~~~

Lunch came soon enough, grabbing his lunch from their locker Hux made his way to the cafeteria. The ginger couldn't pick out any new faces from the swarm of students. Just to be safe Hux sat facing the door. Picking through his lunch the 19 year old listened on some conversations. Apparently there was an underclassmen that was related to Ben--Rey, not by blood, but they grew up together. More information to store for later.

Hux continued to listen to the newest gossip when he caught a splotch of black in his peripheral vision. He glanced up and a small smile made its way to his face. Ben Organa-Solo, he didn't look like he's killed a man maybe kicked a few assess. 

Hux propped his elbows on the table and rested his face on his hands. 'He'd be perfect back up,' the ginger thought. Grabbing the remnants of their lunch Hux dumped the left overs in the trash before cornering the taller male.

“Ah, you're Senator Organa's Son," the smile on Hux's face turned into a smirk, “I'd like to welcome you to our prestigious school~ It's lovely to have you,"

He gave Ben a once over, that ridiculous man bun _was not_ scary. 

“Yea, I'm Kyle Ren," 

“Kyle? I thought your name was Be--"

 _“Don't call me that,"_

Anger flashed through dark brown eyes and Hux felt his lip twitch. 

“Very well then," Hux dismissively waved his hand, “My name is Hux. You're welcome to sit with me," and with that he went back to his seat. Of course the other followed, why turn down an offered seat?

Kyle pulled a lunch box from his bag and opened it. “Is that a bento box?", Hux asked. “Yea, my mom makes them for me," the other mumbled before shoving a piece of grilled chicken into his mouth. 

Hux chuckled, “There's this running joke between our parents that senator Organa can't cook," he rested his head on his fist. Kyle-ben-ren-whatever stopped chewing for a moment. Instead of answering he opted to ignore the statement. 

“Is that grilled chicken and barley?", the ginger asked gesturing to the bento box.

“Yeah, with spinach, red onion, and pine nut,"

“You might just fit in here,"

Hux grinned. “I got an offer for you Kyle. You can make a bit of cash," Hux much like his dad was always quick to business.

Kyle looked up eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What kind of offer?", He took another bite from his salad. 

“Just help me with a few runs and deal with a people I've been having problems with--"

Kyle chuckled for a moment before covering his mouth, “You can't be serious right?", he swallowed the spinach in his mouth.

Hux simple stood grabbing his satchel, “Meet me outside of hall six at 2:15 alright?" He didn't give the other a chance to respond before leaving the cafeteria.

~~~~~

Kyle ate the rest of his lunch thinking about what the ginger had said. Hux was just kidding right? Maybe they just wanted him to scare some chess nerds. Keep some jocks off his ass--he could handle that. Kyle checked the time on his phone. 1:50, he might as well go and meet Hux.

Hux was making his way down the hall phone in hand texting a friend.

[outgoing] to: Phasma  
_Grab Mitaka he owes me money. 2:15 hall six._  
[sent] 1:55

[incoming] from: Phasma  
_Sure thing C. Also who's that kid from lunch?_  
[received] 2:00

[outgoing] to: Phasma  
_The senator's son. He'll be there to watch, heard some stuff about him though the grapevine. Want to see if it's true_  
[sent] 2:05

[incoming] from: Phasma  
_Got Dopheld. Waiting on you and the other kid_  
[received] 2:10

~~~~~

Hux slipped his phone into the pocket of his slacks. Digging into the side pocket Hux pulled out a ring case. Eyes skimming over the selection he chose the set that looked like cat ears. Hux slid the rings onto his fingers and stashed the ring case back in his satchel.

~~~~~

After getting turned around twice before simply asking for directions Kyle _finally_ made it to the right hallway. Noticing the fiery red hair Kyle sped up falling into step with the other.  
"Yo! Wait up," he called clamping his hand on the shorter student's shoulder. Hux paused tilting his head towards the offending hand, "Don't touch me--," he shrugged the hand off and kept walking.

"Nice to see you took up my offer," he grinned smugly 

"What can I say I got interested. So what's out there?"

"Dopheld Mitaka, junior, he owes me cash,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
